MR SLEEPER
by Avykuro
Summary: Sasuke dan hobi autisnya. REMAKE. Songfic. OOC. Rnr?


**MR. SLEEPER**

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Abal, gaje.

Ehm… udah hampir setahun saya nggak main ke sini, nggak ngepost ff pula… ini pun cuman ngepost remake doang… ;=.= *dibalang bajaj*

Kupersembahkan buat tante Dani dan ponakanku Azuka… yang selalu setia menemani malam-malamku… (lha?)

_Avykuro present_

Disclaimer Naruto © Akang Kishimoto

Bangun Tidur © Mbah Surip

© SAYA…

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun… tidur lagi_

suara itu berasal dari alarm sebuah HP Nokia tipe N73, yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Pemiliknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini masih ngorok dan memonopoli tempat tidur bersprei biru itu dengan tubuh tewasnya. Kemudian dia langsung terbangun dengan posisi terduduk, begitu mendengar alarm HP yang berbunyi lagu 'Bangun Tidur' milik almarhum mbah Surip tersebut. Menguap sebentar, mengucek mata sebentar, kemudian menggeliat sebentar. Setelah melakukan ketiga ritual barusan, barulah pemuda berambut emo ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Berisik mulu, gue matiin, nih!" Sasuke memencet tombol merah di keypad ponselnya dan otomatis lagu milik almarhum mbah Surip ini pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Setelah mematikan alarm miliknya, Sasuke tidur lagi.

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun… tidur lagi _

Baru saja Sasuke bermimpi makan duren berdua dengan Julia Perez, lagu milik almarhum mbah Surip itu terdengar lagi dan dia pun terbangun lagi. Otomatis, mimpi indahnya kencan berduaan dengan ratu dangdut itu pupus begitu saja.

"SHIT! Perasaan alarmnya dah gue matikan!"

Dengan sadis dan penuh angkara murka Uchiha muda itu melempar ponsel N73 miliknya keluar jendela dan mendarat langsung di atas genteng tetangga. Setelah itu, dia berjingkat seperti maling dan kembali meringkuk ke tempat tidur buluknya.

_Bangun tidur…_

Sasuke terbangun kembali secara otomatis ketika mendengar lagu yang sama kembali berdengung di telinganya.

_Tidur lagi…_

Karena merasa lirik selanjutnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur lagi, Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan tidur kembali.

_Bangun lagi…_

Sasuke merasa mendapat panggilan (?) dan bangun kembali dengan posisi terduduk.

_Tidur lagi…_

Kemudian, tubuhnya merosot dengan dan seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidur lagi. Begitulah yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang, tubuhnya naik-turun seperti jungkat-jungkit taman kanak-kanak sampai lagu itu benar-benar berhenti.

Sasuke bangkit lagi, kepalanya godek-godek dan menerawang sekeliling kamarnya.

"Lagu dari mana, sih! Perasaan hapenya udah gue buang!" gerutunya penuh kemirisan.

_Habis bangun, terus mandi_

_Tidak lupa, senam pagi_

_Kalau lupaaa… tidur lagi…_

Sasuke menajamkan telinga tikusnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Kemudian dia menggeblak dengan nistanya begitu tahu ternyata suara itu berasal dari Itachi yang nyanyi di kamar mandi sebelah.

"Pantesan suaranya cempreng banget…" desahnya dengan mencium bantal.

Sasuke kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia telah membuang HP kesayangannya yang jelas-jelas tidak berdosa, dan tak sampai beberapa detik berikutnya si pemuda itu pun menangis meraung-raung.

**06.00 WKB** (Waktu Konoha Barat)

Dengan sempoyongan dan raut muka menjijikkan seperti seorang perokok berat, Sasuke melangkah gontai ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak lupa menyambar handuknya yang dijemur di balkon kamar. Sebelumnya, dia berkali-kali mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi ini yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar mandi di lantai atas, karena kakaknya yang bernama Itachi memonopoli ruangan itu seenaknya sambil mendendangkan lagu mbah Surip. Sekiranya sudah dua jam Itachi mendekam di kamar mandi itu, seakan-akan tengah menunggu ajal menjemputnya di dalam sana. Sasuke yang mulai panas dan sebal lantaran usahanya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi ternyata sia-sia belaka, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu KM itu sebelum Itachi berkata:

"_Sas, gue lagi boker. Belom gue siram."_

Dan Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya mendobrak karena menurutnya jika pintu ini terbuka, bau semerbak setaman akan menyebar kemana-mana.

Jadilah Sasuke menunggu kakaknya dengan sabar dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk. Satu jam kemudian, Itachi keluar.

"_Aa—h, leganyaaa…" _

"_Gila lo! Lo sembelit, ya?" _bentak Sasuke kasar pada kakaknya yang menurutnya kurang ajar banget itu.

"_Kok lo tau, Sas? Iya nih, saking kerasnya kotoran gue, keramik WC sampai retak."_ Jawab Itachi enteng.

"_ALAMAK!"_

Sasuke merasa ingin muntah mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Itachi tadi. Dan dia rasa mungkin kakak bodohnya itu sekarang sedang mengantri di warung Mbok Darmi untuk membeli obat wasir.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke atas lantai biru kamar mandi, menutup pintu dan menggantungkan handuknya di gantungan. Iseng-iseng, matanya melirik ke arah WC dan ternyata kakaknya itu tidak main-main. Porselennya retak. 'Astaga! Itachi bertelur beton!' pekiknya dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kemudian dia memutar keran dengan tangan kanannya dan tidak beberapa lama air pun mengucur keluar dari _shower_ dan membasahi tubuhnya. Tanpa menyabuni tubuhnya—anggap saja mandi bebek, Sasuke langsung menyambar handuk dan mengeringkan badannya. kemudian dia bergegas ke dalam kamar dan berganti baju.

_Habis bangun, terus mandi_

_Tidak lupa, senam pagi_

_Kalau lupaaa…tidur lagi_

Setelah siap dan rapi jali, Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya. Pukul 06.15 WIB.

'Si Dobe datangnya masih sepuluh menit lagi.' Pikirnya seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan berniat tidur lagi.

"SASUKEEE…!"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mendaratkan kepalanya ke atas bantal yang empuk, sebuah suara nan cempreng dari luar rumah memanggilnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang menjemputnya setiap pagi? Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Naruto menjemputnya dengan sebuah sepeda ontel tua. Dan tak dapat dielakkan pula, Sasuke yang gengsian pasti selalu protes dan mengomel, ketika dia harus digonceng Naruto di atas sepeda ontel yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak elit itu. Namun bukanlah Naruto namanya kalau tidak ambil pusing dengan gerutuan temannya satu itu.

"Dobe! Aku turun di sini!" pekik Sasuke ketika sepeda ontel Naruto tinggal berjarak dua puluh meter dari SMA Konoha.

"Loh, gak sampai sekolah, Teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Masak Uchiha boncengan naik sepeda ontel, sih! Ntar apa kata dunia?" **(*) **Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dari dudukan sepeda dan menapakkan kakinya di trotoar.

"Dasar jaim! Ya udah, gue tinggal nih!" Naruto mengkebut sepedanya dan memasuki gerbang sekolah, tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Huh, kalau aja motor gue gak masuk bengkel, gue pasti berangkat naik motor!" gumam Sasuke sok kaya, dan dia pun berjalan kaki dua puluh meter hingga sampai di gerbang SMA Konoha.

Sasuke melemparkan tas selempangnya di bangku yang semeja dengan Naruto, sebelum sebuah tangan pucat milik pemuda berambut merah menarik tasnya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Hari ini gue duduk sama Naruto." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Dasar bastard lo!" teriak Sasuke dan dia pun mencengkeram kerah pemuda rambut merah tersebut.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Jangan berantem!" teriak Naruto dari bangku belakang. Rupanya cowok pirang satu ini sedang sibuk menyalin PR milik Sakura, dan merasa terganggu oleh pertengkaran pemuda berambut model ayam dan pemuda berambut merah di bangku depan tersebut.

"Cih!" Sasuke memungut tasnya dan melemparnya ke bangku sebelah bangku milik Naruto dan Gaara. Kemudian dia memandang tajam ke arah Gaara yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Apaan lo liat-liat? Jangan bilang lo naksir gue." Ujar Gaara sinis pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memelototinya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Najis! Gue gak sudi sama cowok psiko macam lo!" balas Sasuke bengis. Gaara yang malas menanggapi pura-pura membolak-balik buku Fisika dan membenamkan wajahnya di buku.

"Alah, sok pinter lo!" ejek Sasuke.

"Suka-suka gue dong," Tepis Gaara. Sasuke merasa darahnya sudah mendidih tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan lelaki yang menurutnya psikopat bernama Gaara itu, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk tidur saja.

DUAK!

Baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya dengan damai, sebuah buku Fisika setebal dosa menghantam kepala Sasuke sehingga rambutnya miring sebelah.

"Dasar Mr. Sleeper! Daripada lo sia-sia tidur mulu, mending belajar sono!" ceramah Gaara tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal dia yang menimpuk Sasuke dengan buku Fisika tebal itu.

"AAAGH..! DASAR GORILA LO!"

Setelah puas memuntahkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dan sumpah serapah pada Gaara, Sasuke kembali meringkuk di kursi dan jatuh tertidur kembali di meja bangkunya. Memang, Sasuke dijuluki sebagai Mr. Sleeper di kelasnya karena hobinya yang tidur melulu. Sebaliknya dengan Gaara, dia adalah orang yang doyan melek dan hobi begadang, mungkin itulah sebabnya Sasuke menganggapnya psikopat karena dia pikir aneh sekali ada orang yang sepanjang malam selalu begadang. Mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi, ckckck…

Seorang guru berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruang kelas Naruto dkk, membuat para murid yang begitu ramai langsung terdiam dan suasana kelas langsung mirip kompleks kuburan.

Orochimaru nama guru itu. Sekilas guru itu memang nampak killer, dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia adalah guru Fisika yang tidak tanggung-tanggung mempermalukan muridnya jika berbuat sedikit kesalahan. Oleh karena itu, hampir seluruh siswa di SMA Konoha membencinya. Tak sedikit juga siswa yang gemar menempelkan permen karet bekas diatas kursi guru bengis itu sebagai pembalasan dendam, dan tampaknya Orochimaru malah menikmatinya (?)

"Anak-anak, hari ini bapak akan menjelaskan tentang hukum Newton…" Orochimaru maju ke depan kelas dan menggoreskan spidol hitam di papan tulis, sebelum terdengar suara mencurigakan dari bangku di pojokan dekat tembok.

"Zzzzz…."

"…Apakah itu suara lebah?" Tanya Orochimaru pada muridnya dengan tampang idiot.

"Bukan pak, itu suara Sasuke ngorok!" teriak Naruto keras-keras diiringi tawa murid sekelas, bahkan fansgirl Sasuke pun ikut cekikikan.

"Zzzz… groook…"

Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku Sasuke, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemilik bangku tersebut yang masih enak-enakan membentuk pulau bali di buku paketnya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Zzzz… aku mau pecel tomat…" igau Sasuke tidak jelas.

"SASUKE?" seru Orochimaru dengan suara lebih keras, dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu terjungkal dari kursinya.

"ZZzz… eh, bapak…" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Awas kalau berani tidur lagi!" bentak Orochimaru dan dia kembali ke depan kelas untuk menulis di papan.

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun, tidur lagi…_

"Huh… persetan dengannya…" desis Sasuke, dan tak beberapa lama lagi dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan kembali tertidur.

"GROOOK…!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS, SEKARANG!" seru Orochimaru penuh amarah.

"Cih… sial!" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kelas dan tak lupa mengusap mulutnya yang basah karena liur. Tawa siswa sekelas pun membahana.

"Dasar guru keparat!" serapah Sasuke ketika dia sudah berdiri di luar kelas. Benar-benar hal yang memalukan baginya, seorang Uchiha kepergok ketiduran dan dipermalukan di hadapan satu kelas. Belum lagi dihukum berdiri. Ingin rasanya hari ini cepat berakhir dan dia bisa pulang ke rumah untuk tidur dengan damai.

"GROOOKK…!"

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke Uchiha tertidur lagi dengan posisi berdiri di depan kelas, jelas sekali terlihat gelembung ingus yang mencuat dari hidungnya. Hebat, sambil berdiri pun masih bisa tidur.

KRIIIINGG…!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan para siswa berduyun-duyun keluar kelas. Sebagian ada juga yang mentertawakan Sasuke yang masih tertidur dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak sadar kalau bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering.

"Wow, Sasuke keren ya, tidur sambil berdiri." Kata Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Hush! Tapi dia tetep ganteng, kan?" Sakura menyikut bahu Ino dan mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil cekikikan.

"Dasar Mr. Sleeper!" pekik Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Sasuke yang tidur berdiri sambil berpose melipat tangannya.

"Ck… tidur pun masih sok keren.." kali ini giliran Rock Lee yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Ah, beler gini. Mana nih semangat masa mudanya?"

"Zzzz… tomat…." Sasuke terus mengigau sampai lagi-lagi sebuah buku menghantam kepalanya. Ya, lagi-lagi ditimpuk sebuah buku. Siapa lagi sih, kalau bukan Gaara biangnya?

"Ouch!" Sasuke terbangun dan mengaduh, kemudian dia memasang tatapan deathglare ke arah si pelempar buku itu, Gaara tentunya.

"Bastard! Ngapain lagi sih lo? belum puas lo ngebuat gue terhina sampai keujung bumi?" lolong Sasuke alay.

"Tuh, buku buat lo! Itu dikasih nee-san gue, selamet mimpi indah dan semoga ada pangeran yang sudi buat nyium lo!" teriak Gaara dan ia pun cengengesan dengan Naruto, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menimpuk pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sepatunya baunya yang berlubang, namun diurungkannya niat jahat itu dan dia beralih memandang buku yang dilempar Gaara barusan.

"Buat gue? Buku apaan nih?" Sasuke mendekat dan memungut buku yang terjatuh itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian, dia membaca judul buku itu.

'_SLEEPING BEAUTY_'

"AAARRGGHH…! DASAR BASTARD…! KUBUNUH KAAAU..!"

OWARI

**(*)** bagian sekitar situ tribute to tante Dani, XP yang pernah baca fic-nya pasti tahu doong…? I love you, te! you're my inspiration! *halah*

heh… jangan ketawa waktu baca fic ini! ini jujur bukan fic humor… TAT

saya nggak bakat…

Sebenarnya fic cacat ini terinspirasi dari saya sendiri, loh. Lol. hobi saya emang tidur. Pernah dijuluki raja tidur malah…

sial! yang bener mah ratu tidur! orang-orang dengan seenak jidatnya meng-genderbender-kan saya! O.O

Juga pernah kepergok waktu ketiduran di kelas, sih. Tapi gak sampai segitunya disuruh berdiri di luar kelas. Orochimaru-nya aja yang jahat, kali. Dan saya juga nggak sekurang ajar Sasuke, udah ditegur masih tidur lagi pula, Hohoho… *diChidori*

Janganlah anda meniru kebiasaan laknat Sasuke seperti diatas, lebih baik perbanyaklah minum kopi karena waktu adalah uang, seperti kata almarhum mbah Surip. Ambillah hikmah dari fic ini, sodara-sodara… *sok menggurui*

Ya sudah, bersediakah anda menyentuh keyboard untuk mengetikkan kata-kata review? Karena review anda sangat berharga dan akan saya terima dengan lapang pantat.

_ugh…_

_Review?_ =.=


End file.
